The USSR
|avgstrength = 4,824 |totalnukes = 0 |aidslots = 1 / 5 |rank = 226 |score = 0.06 }} The USSR USSR is a small alliance on the orange team. It was founded on 07/11/2015. Charter We, the nations of USSR, strive for excellence in the world of Cybernations. Therefore only those willing to put forth effort and contribute to the community will be accepted into the community of the USSR. Article One: Admission and Membership Admission to The USSR shall be exclusive and very selective. I. USSR shall be an orange alliance and all nations joining USSR shall be given 30 days to move to the Brown Team. II. Application Process A. Any nation may request admission to The USSR by making an application containing: 1. Nation Name 2. Nation Ruler Name 3. Past Alliances 4. Current Wars 5. A Link to your Nation 6. Past Nations 7. Why you left last alliance B. Any member of the USSR may then ask the applicant questions in their application thread. C. The Minister of internal affairs then will decide whether or not the applicant will be accepted and put into the next step of the application process. D. After an applicant is accepted they will be put into a 7 day probationary period. During this time they must complete a test on rules and regulations of the USSR. Nations under 90 days old will have to be put into the mentor program during their probationary period. E. After 7 days on probation and successfully completing the tests/mentor program the Minister of internal affairs will decide whether or not the applicant will become a full member, complete another probationary period, or if they will not be accepted. III. Once a nation has been admitted to full membership and has passed its probationary period, it shall have the same rights and privileges as other members of the USSR, including, but not limited to, the right to run for Prime minister, Minister for internal affairs, Minister for defense, Minister for Foreign affairs and the right to submit a complaint for misconduct against any other member of Zenith to the President, minister of internal affairs or Prime Minister. Article Two: Government The USSR shall be ruled by a government consisting of a Semi-Presidential and a democratic constitutional republic . I. President A. The president from here forth will always be Busyprogamer until they step down. When/if they step down the prime minister will become president and an election will be called to fill that vacant position. B. Structure: The Government shall be composed of three elected alliance members. The government shall be divided up as such which the Prime minister can add to at any point after consolting the president and getting his approval. The people put into those positions would still have to be elected.: 1. Minister for Internal Affairs : Elected to serve in Internal Affairs 2. Minister for Defense: Elected to serve in Defense 3. Minister for Foreign affairs: Elected to serve in foreign affairs C. Unelected officials. The Minister can delegate power to said office to the extent that the minister deems appropriate. Such offices may, at the minister's discretion, create subordinate positions, delegate power to said positions and appoint members to them. D. Powers: The government shall decide the actions of the alliance by a majority vote including: 1. Foreign Treaties 2. Declarations of War 3. Laws and Policies E. Term of Office: The government at the time of ratification of the charter shall serve until the president calls a general election in good behavior and its members may only be removed if they step down willingly or if 75% of the members votes to remove them in a week period. If a government member needs to be absent for a period of time not exceeding one month, the Prime Minister may appoint someone to serve in the interim. If a government member needs to be absent for a period of more than one month or chooses to step down, an election will be called 30 days from the date they resign. Article Three: War and Peace The USSR shall be a predominately peaceful alliance but shall not hesitate to defend itself or assist its allies if needed. I. War in General: No member of The USSR shall engage in any aggressive attacks or spy missions that are not explicitly authorized by the Minister of Defense. Situations in which aggressive military action may be authorized include but are not limited to alliance wide wars, defense against rogue attacks. If a member of the USSR is attacked, that member has the automatic right to defend themselves. II. Alliance Wide Wars: The Government shall have the sole power to declare war on another alliance. The decision to declare war must be made by a vote of the government, with the advice of the Ministers of Defense and Foreign Affairs. Once the government has chosen to declare war, the declaration must be posted on the Cybernations Forums to take effect. After the President has authorized the war, the Minister of Defense shall be responsible for conducting it. Decisions about peace and surrender terms shall be made by the government, with the advice of the Ministers of Defense and Foreign Affairs. After all alliance wars a USSR member will chair an inquiry into whether it was necessary to join/start that war. III. Individual Nation Wars: In the event that a member of the USSR comes under attack by a single nation not acting as a part of an alliance wide war, the nation attacked shall have the automatic right to defend itself. If the nation attacking is unaligned, that nation can be dealt with to the full extent of the military. If the nation attacking is aligned, diplomatic means shall be used to resolve the dispute first and if diplomatic means are exhausted, military means may be used. IV. Nuclear Weapons: The USSR shall not carry out a first strike nuking unless it is approved by Minister of Defense. Article Four: Disciplinary Action The minister for Internal Affairs shall be the judicial body in the alliance. I. Punishable Conduct: The The minister for Internal Affairs shall have the power to discipline members of the USSR for breaking the charter and for inappropriate or disruptive conduct. II. Punishment: The The minister for Internal Affairs shall have the power to implement any punishment which it feels is proportionate to the offense up to and including permanent zero-infrastructure through war. The President and Prime minister shall have the ability to overrule the decision of the triumvirate by a 2/2 vote. III. Government Misconduct: In the case of Government misconduct, the Prime minister shall have the sole power to remove a minister. Article Five: Amendments I. Any member of The USSR may propose amendments to the Charter of The USSR. II. A 3/5 vote of the government and a majority vote of the government is required to ratify amendments to the charter. Article Six: Disbandment To merge the USSR with another alliance or disband it, a 3/5 vote of the Government. The merger or disbandment must then be approved by a 2/3 vote of the total membership of the USSR. Signed, Busyprogamer, President.